


Learning Emotions and the Twenty First Century

by Jeswii



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brainy learns how to handle emotions, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, I love Nia Nal, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers for Season 4, The Brainiac family is a mess, Xenophilia, fixing cannon, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeswii/pseuds/Jeswii
Summary: Interconnected one shots focusing on Brainiac 5 and Nia Nal's relationship because I love these two and they deserve the world.





	1. An Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of 4x22 Brainiac felt that everyone deserve an explanation.

The room the DEO gave Querl was livelier compared to the plain grey walls, bed and desk when he had first moved in. It was supposed to be temporary but now he wasn't so sure. Small gifts from his new friends, posters, newspaper clippings, books and more decorated the room. One wall was painted by Nia one day when she was bored. It was the closest thing he had to a home in this time period. 

Currently the room was filled with his friends and he had invited them there. He needed to get this off his chest. Entering the room Kara, Alex, Nia, J'onn and Lena were there. "I have invited all of you here because I owe all of you an explanation for my actions."

J'onn still felt a little sore from that stunt to get them onto Shelley Island and besides some nonsensical apologizes showing how awful he felt there wasn't a clear reason as to why he did it. "That's very brave of you, to put yourself out like this."

He swallowed hard, there was a sixty seven percent change they wouldn't be so amicable by the end of this chat. "Thanks." He answered fast "When the Children of Liberty kidnapped me they tortured me through electric shock." A collection of gasps and worried looks were exchanged but he kept going before they could say anything. "The current wreaked havoc on my servers and, with some added emotional stress, caused the little boxes to break."

"Little boxes?" Kara asked

He nodded "A new method I discovered in order to help my focus. I could lock away emotions in small, mental boxes in order to continue functioning without a loss in efficiency."

Lena felt horrible as she realized how wrong he had taken her advice "Querl, that wasn't how those were supposed to work." All eyes were on her now. Out of everyone of course it was her who taught the half robot man the wrong way of processing emotions. She was kicking herself for that. "The little boxes were supposed to be used during crisis, not all the time. It's a method to get you to focus when there isn't time to mourn the people dying of more people would die."

His expression fell from bad to worse "I see. That would explain some of the events that happened leading up to their destruction. But the destruction of these mental boxes weren't what caused my actions." He pulled at his collar, the boxes were an issue for later now. "The mental and physical strain on myself caused other defenses I had to collapse. Specifically the barrier I put between my mind and my ancestral memory."

With the one sentence everything fell into place. "So when you didn't free me," Nia started, she hated even thinking about it. The metal cargo door closing as he left. "it was your ancestors."

"No" he answered picking up a rubix cube. Winn had given this to him, said it fit him. "Ancestral memory is more than just that, it's their personality-their very murderous personality-their entire lives, all of it. The past four iterations of Brainiac burst free into my mind. I had to multitask."

Kara remembered the first time they met, he was good at multitasking but not perfect at it. "So what happened?"

He took a deep breath "It's all a bit fuzzy. I know I prioritized ninety five percent of my processing capabilities into locking away my ancestors and five percent into solving the issue at hand. This resulted in completely shutting down my emotional processors. I believe I had lost control at some point but I am unsure up until I saw Nia and J'oann in danger on Shelley's Island."

Her cheeks flushed red, where he said he loved her. A rush of every emotion ever coming back would cause him to say some crazy things. No one said anything as he finished up "So what I really wanted to say is I'm sorry. For any danger I put you in, but also for any dangers I might pose in the future."

Lena knew that look in his eyes, the look of someone who was afraid of themselves. Afraid to be just like their family. Parents or siblings alike. "You're not your family" Alex said "You're not a danger to us."

He opened the rubix cube, inside was a small device. "That's not true. My ancestral memories are locked away, with more safe guards than last time. All I can do is hope it is enough, and prepare you all if it isn't" he handed the device to Alex

She looked it over "What is this?"

"Plans" he answered "Both on how to incapacitate and imprison me should the need arise and only if the need arise" he warned "The device contains data on technology from the 31st century, it is not to be used unless I need to be stopped. The damage this information could do to the timeline is catastrophic."

Alex set the cube down on the desk. No pressure right? Kara crossed her arms "We're not going to let that happened. You're so different from your ancestors, one back slide during a highly emotional situation doesn't change that."

He nodded, unsure of how much of that he believed. Nia played with the end of her hair "Just talk to us next time, we can help you."

That he did believe, or maybe it's just that it came from Nia. It wasn't shocking how much she sounded like Nora "You all still want to? After what I did, you want to help me?"

J'onn put his hand on Brainy's shoulder "Of course we do, you're family."

* * *

After all that he needed time to process. They still wanted to help him, they still wanted to be his friend, his family. The 21st century was a Hell of a time. Back home if a Brainiac screwed up like that they'd be thrown in prison. No questions asked. It was too dangerous not to. Entire planets were at risk when a Brainiac was free. 

A small knock on his door interrupted his train of thought. Or at least as much as you can interrupt a twelfth level intellect's train of thought. Which basically is just not making that thought a priority. 

Yet when he opened the door the train of thought was completely derailed, not something he was used to. "Nia Nal." His heart fluttered

She smirked "Can we talk?"

Based on the movies he had seen with Kara when a woman wants to talk it was never good. Then again those movies were only about forty percent accurate. "Yeah, come in"

The door closed behind her and she sat down on the desk. Both of them tried to talk at once then both stopped to let the other one talk. "You first" Nia said

He shook his head, she came here to say something, she should go first. "No you go."

"Alright." She sighed "I wanted to ask about what you said on Shelley's Island. I get it if you were emotional after fighting back all four of your ancestors. If you didn't-"her voice trailed off

"I meant what I said" He pressed his fingers together, he tried calculating the possible outcomes of this conversation. He couldn't and that scared him. "but I understand if it was a shock, if you didn't want this. I don't exactly know how romantic relationships work. Less when I was home and even less here"

A shock was definitely one way to put it. He had kissed her, said they couldn't date, kissed her again then said he was in love with her. "I have feelings for you Brainy. I want to try whatever this is, but I understand if this is too much right now."

All words seemed to fail him that moment. So he decided to act. That's what they did in the movies. He kissed her, it was fast and passionate. The lights in the room flickered, he needed to figure out how to stop that from happening. "Is that an answer?"

She chuckled, her face flushed red. "Yes. Yes it is."

He stared at her blankly "So now what?"

Wow he was hopeless "A date. Tomorrow night. My place."

With that she left. He was stunned. That really just happened. He's really going on a date with Nia Nal. After all of that she still wanted to go on a date with him. He has absolutely nothing to wear.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy and Nia's first date has a few hiccups but it's nothing less than magical.

After thirty minutes of research and an hour of shopping Querl picked out the outfit he wanted for his date with Nia. His normal attire just would not do. A short sleeved dark blue button down shirt, tight light brown corduroy and a black tie. In his hands was a bouquet of light purple bell flowers. He's never spent so long looking over his clothes and hair before in his life.

Logically this was an incredibly bad idea. Any interactions with Nia Nal Could result in Nura's life being changed and if her life was changed it would significantly impact his. He was nervous, of course he was. But that wasn't why. His heart was pounding as he walked up to her door.

Nia answered in an off the shoulders black shirt and high waisted jean shorts. For a second he was breathless. "These are for you" He said when he composed himself.

She smiled as she took them, he always came with something in hand "Thanks" she took it from him and placed them in a cup of water she had gotten ready. It was an educated guess that he'd bring flower. He was the only one who could predict the future "I ordered pizza, it should be here in a few minutes."

Querl entered the apartment, pressing his hands into his pockets. He was trying not to show how nervous he was. "Is pizza at your place a normal practice when it came to first dates?"

Shaking her head Nia grabbed two soda's from the fridge and wine glasses "Well no" she answered sitting down on the couch. He sat next to her "But I thought it might be easier be open if we weren't in public."

Cracking the soda's open she poured them into the wine glasses. She thought it was a fun touch. They might not be at a fancy restaurant but it could at least feel like they are "I don't understand" It was difficult for him to admit that he didn't understand something but after yesterday he wanted to be better from now on.

She handed a glass to him "I was thinking that if we were going to date then you shouldn't feel like you have to hide." Silence. The blank look on his face showed that he still wasn't getting it. "You don't have to wear the image inducer around me"

That was a shock. "Oh" He rubbed the back of his neck "I wasn't aware that blue skin and white hair was considered attractive"

She took his hand "I grew up in a town of aliens, I don't care how you look. White hair, black hair, tan skin or blue skin." His cheeks flushed red as he turned the image inducer off, and they they flushed a darker blue. "You're beautiful."

It was a sentence he never thought he'd hear "Thank you. You are too"

She pushed a strand of her hair behind her face "Thanks." There was a knock at the door. "Oh that's the pizza" Grabbing the money she laid on the counter, she paid the pizza boy and returned with two boxes. "You take apples and olives right?"

The fact that she remembered that shocked him "Yeah." He took a bite and the cheese fell off. Covering his mouth he cleaned up "It's delicious. We don't have pizza back home."

After having a few bites of her cheese pizza Nia asked "Where is home for you?"

Placing the slice down he wiped his hands "I was born on a planet called Colu in the 31st century" although he did not call that home.

He's mentioned being from the future a few times before, yesterday even, but she never pushed for an explanation. "How does that work exactly? Time travel? Can you tell me that or would that cause a rift in space time or something?"

Her queries were amusing. "An extremely simplified explanation of the science and math behind time travel to an extent that you would understand it would take approximately four hours and twenty three minutes"

That was something she definitely wasn't here to sit through right now "Alright. So how worried do I have to be that all of time and space might fall apart? And why stay here?"

"Time isn't as fragile as many popular movies of this time suggest, although I do have to be careful with certain things." Such as not erasing a close friend of his out off existence, but he wasn't thinking about her right now. "As for why, because of some changes to the timeline my ancestor developed-will develop-a plague to wipe out all AI in my time. So I cannot return"

"I'm sorry to hear that" She look a deep breath "What's it like, growing up in the future?"

He really did not want to get into his childhood right now "I believe for this first date to be more success for we might want to stick to slightly happier topics" Specifically fifty six point seven eight percent higher chance of success and a second date should he avoid it.

Right, that was too fast. Don't ask someone with killer ancestors details about childhood. Good to know "Sorry I didn't mean to push"

"It's fine, really." He said, quickly changing the topic "How's working at CatCo going?"

Nia let out a little chuckle "Well, it's a learning curve. Balancing super hero work and reporting is much more difficult than I thought. Kara makes it look so easy."

That was true, she does seem to balance it all well "You're just starting out. I'm certain with some time you'll improve. You're capable of anything."

For an AI from the future who struggles to understand emotions, Nia had to admit sometimes he was really smoothe. But only sometimes. "Well don't you know how to flatter."

He smiled "I'd like to think I do, yes. Based on that your heart rate is elevated and pupils slightly dilated"

Her laugh brought a smile to his face, although he's not exactly sure what was funny. Was it a weird thing to say? "Wow, I did not take you as a flirt."

"Are you from tennessee, because you're the only ten I see"

Nia spit out the drink that was in her mouth. "You did not just say that." She grabbed napkins and started wiping up "and I just spit all over you."

"I did say it and yes you did" He grabbed napkins to help clean the soda "Don't worry about it. A little bit of soda won't hurt anything."

His shirt was covered in soda. "I'll grab you a sweatshirt, one second"

Before he could protest she was already up and back into her room. He assumed that meant he was to get changed so slowly he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Nia walked back in with him completely shirtless and was completely shocked.

His blue skin was covered in white scars, some much larger and more prominent than others. She can only imagine what he went through. "Wow." Was all she managed to say as she got closer. Querl's not sure his cheeks could ever feel warmer than they were right now. Nia traced one of the scars with her fingers as she handed the grey sweatshirt over. "You really are beautiful."

Her compliments left him breathless. Without putting the shirt on he kissed her. It was different from last time, he was much more confident in what he was doing as he pressed his lips to hers. Although the lights still flickered. The one above then shorted out.

Then there was a click at the door and of opened "Get some girl!" Someone exclaimed, a very specific someone. Nia's roommate Yvette.

Nope he was wrong, his cheeks definitely could feel hotter. As in right now, in which he stood shirtless in Nia's apartment as four people stood in the door way. In a panic he turned his image inducer back on. It was too late. Yvette's mouth fell open "You're the funny guy from the Valentine's day party. You're blue?"

Of course she remembers him "Um, yes." He rushed to get the sweatshirt on. 

Nia's ears were as flushed red as his face was. "I thought you had plans tonight"

"I do" she answered "I just came back because Dina needs heels. Keep kissing and being shirtless, as if we were never here." she flicked the light switch "What happened there?"

Brainy rubbed his neck, it's happened the past three times he kissed Nia. Once was weird, two was a coincidence, three was a pattern. "I did. It seems that in moments of sudden, strong emotions results in electronic interference causing the bulb to short out. I can reimburse you for a replacement"

Nia pressed her lips together to avoid smiling. Yvette raised her brow "I don't need your money for a lightbulb. Nia can you get one?" She nodded and walked down the hall to a closet. Yvette walked close to Brainy "Now we were pals at Valentines, but you hurt Miss Nal and I'll hurt you"

His face paled. Logically she was nowhere near close to a threat to him. "I have no intention of hurting Nia." 

She came back with a light bulb "You can stop your shovel talk now, I'm back"

Yvette laughed and pushed his shoulder "Oh, he knows I'm just messin'. I'd never hurt the little blue boy unless I had to."

"It's your idea of have to that worries me" She said as she took the pizzas off the coffee table and placed them on a side table. Getting up on table and unscrewed the burnt bulb.

As she worked Brainy realized one crucial detail. He rushed over to the light switch, using his Legion Ring to boost his speed and turned the light off before Nia could but the new bulb in. The three friends sat there speechless. Once in she nodded to him to turn the light back on. "See? No harm done."

"For now" She said, quickly grabbed the shoes and left.

Once all of them were out of the door Nia laughed "How many shovel talks should I expect from our friends?"

Shovel talk. The term, he assumed, were threats you recieve when you start dating someone. What a time to live in. "Alex almost certainly, and there's a forty three percent chance you'll get one from Lena Luthor. What about me?"

Nia leaned back on on the couch and tried t think who would give him the Shovel talk. "Well there's Maeve and my Dad, maybe Kara." She felt a little bad that he didn't have any biological family that he'd ever want him to meet "But trust me Maeve can be a handful."

He nodded "I think I'll be able to manage."

"I don't know" She laughed "It seems like Yvette got you pretty scared"

He shrugged "Very few things scare me"

Nia crossed one leg over the other "So somethings do scare the twelfth level intellect from the future. Like what? Yvette?"

"Well" He trailed off. Nia took that as a yes to Yvette scaring him and smiled at him "I did not mean it like that. Yvette doesn't scare me, I am just not very good at talking to very social and loud people. Although snakes do scare me"

She raised her brow "Snakes? Out of everything in the universe you're afraid of snakes."

The way his brow furrows when he's processing information was amusing to Nia. "Yes," he answered shortly "and ophidiophobia is nothing to joke about"

"By the definition of a phobia you'd seem like the least likely person to have one. And snakes of all things?" She took a few psychology classes, that information was paying off now

Phobia: an extreme or irrational fear of or aversion to something. He smirked "Yes, this matter perplexes me too. There should be no reason snakes terrify me, yet they do"

She took his hand "It's called feelings, Brainy. Not all of them can be explained logically."

He took a deep breath "I suppose not. How about you, any phobias?"

Nia took a second to think about it "I was afraid of heights when I was a kid," That made sense, he noted. Children are small and inexperienced. They find comfort in what they know and being up high isn't one of them. "But I got over that when Maeve and I climbed this massive tree behind out middle school on a dare." She chuckled "We got in so much trouble for that, the principle almost called the fire station to get us down"

When he got in trouble as a kid the punishments were severe, although that wasn't the practice of this planet or time period. "What happened after that?"

She shrugged "We got grounded for two weeks and we both had to write Misses Palinski apology letters. Maeve took more of the blame than I did since she's older."

"Therefore she took responsibility for your actions?"

That question is when it hit Nia. He has no idea how siblings really work. "Yeah, Maeve did that a lot to keep me out of trouble. I was a big problem child, always getting in trouble, but Maeve was always by my side." She took a deep breath "It was a big change to come out to National City alone."

Change. That was something he knew a thing or two about. "Why did you? Come to National City I mean."

She smiled "I love where I grew up but I'm just not a small town girl. Here in the big city I can make a difference, both as a reporter and as Dreamer."

The impact she will have in both of those paths is eighty six percent higher in National City than her hometown "That is true. This city is something special, somewhere I have started to call home." He nodded "I definitely feel safer here with you guarding the city."

Her heart jumped "Well I had a good teacher." Then her phone rang. The contact said Alex. "Speak of protecting the city" she answered "Hello?" A pause, "Yeah" he could listen to the conversation if he wanted but his time in the twenty first century has shown that that is considered rude. "No, we'll be right there"

Hanging up she looked to Briany "Alex could use some back up downtown, do you mind cutting the this date short?"

He shook his head "Our friends need us. It would be faster if I fly both of us, are you up for that? No pun intended."

Flying with him would be amazing "Yes. But what about your suit?"

"We'll grab it on the way"


	3. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia centric chapter with some sister bonding. Let me know if any of the texting is confusing, I've never done a chapter in this format before. Nia's text are bolded and Maeve's are in italics

It had been three days since their first date and it has been hectic. They were still cleaning up the mess caused by the Children of Liberty, working to stop anti-alien attacks across the city, while dealing with a string of bank robberies from two K'hund brothers. The brothers had been apprehended yesterday.

Nia woke up this morning sore. She had been thrown into a wall during their arrest. Brainy gave her an earful for that but she knew he was just worried about her. While she was getting good at being Dreamer and predicting her enemy's moves, she wasn't perfect. Rolling over she heard her phone vibrating.

In a tired daze she grabbed her phone and glanced at the contact name. Mae. 

_-Saw you on the news last night. Are you alright?-_

They had faught, they had made up. That didn't mean Nia wasn't still self conscious about it. She was worried Maeve would be mad that she was out as Dreamer. 

**-A little bruised up but I'm good-**

Less than a minute passed. She hadn't even made it out of bed. 

_-Dad's gonna call u tonight-_

Then another text. 

_-Also u work w Supergirl!!! That's so cOOL!-_

With a smile on her face she sat up, fixing her hair up a bit. 

**-Yep-**

Staying in her sports bra she examined her bruises in the mirror. One on her left arm from where she got grabbed and one on her upper back where she hit the wall. Then Maeve sent another text.

_-Do you know who she is?-_

_-Or the new guy? The blue one?-_

_-I should have known since u work for Guardian-_

Nia put on a shirt that covered both bruises. It was more than a little odd for her to be wearing a long sleeves button up in the middle of summer but she'll manage.

**-...yes-**

From her own room she could imagine the look on Mae's face

_-Not gonna ask bc that's probably super secret but u best be careful-_

It was sweet. She had so many people worried about her. But also a little annoying. They just wanted what's best for her.

**-Will do-**

While brushing her hair she got another text from her sister.

_-Seriously tho if you get killed out there I'll kill u-_

She believed her

**-I'll try not to-**

Nia tied her hair back into a ponytail and brushed her teeth. Once done with that she notice Maeve had texted her again. This was the most they had talked since Mom passed. She should have reached out sooner. Wiping away a tear she looked down to her phone.

_-Also if u die I have to fight Supergirl so don't do that bc I'd win and it'd be embarrassing for her-_

She held back a snicker to not wake Yvette who fell asleep on the couch after a party. 

**-Noted-**

Firing up the stove she prepared some eggs and coffee. Yvette was going to need hangover cure when she woke up. Nia decided to at least start reaching out to her sister.

**-So what's up with you-**

She started doing some stretches as she cooked to keep herself from getting sore. Half way through Maeve responded

_-work's same. Jen opened her corner store. u?-_

Nia didn't want any secrets or surprises between her and Maeve besides what she had to. That meant talking about her personal life. And when it came to Maeve she could always talk.

**-I met someone-**

Her response was almost instant

_-WHO-_

Her cheeks flushed slightly

**-The blue guy. His name's Querl but we call him Brainy-**

She sent one surprised emoji after another then exploded her phone with questions

_-Dating another superhero??? Is that allowed??-_

_-How did u meet?-_

_-When can I meet him?-_

_-Is he good to u?-_

_-You already have a pet name for him?-_

Nia turned the phone on silent. The constant buzzing was going to inch the phone off the table. Taking the eggs off and pouring a cup of coffee she sat down at the table and answered.

**-It is allowed. We met through a friend. It's too soon. Yes. Everyone calls him Brainy-**

Again the response was immediate 

_-A boyfriend a superhero and friends w Supergirl. Keep this up and I'm gonna be fighting all of National City for u-_

She'd do it. Maeve would try to fight both Kara and Brainy to protect her no matter the odds. She'd get her as handed to her but she'd do it.

**-got it-**

With the next question, Nia had to swallow some of her pride and take a risk to ask it. She was sending a paragraph and that was rarely a good thing.

**-I know that we haven't talked much about me having these powers, and you don't have to say yes, but I was wondering if you could help me understand some of these dreams sometimes. I never spent much time learning how to interpret them and now I don't know what to do sometimes. Brainy's been trying, he's done some research, but I trust you more when it comes to this and sometimes this is so much bigger than I understand-**

Her response was slow. Nia felt immense dread watching those typing bubbles bounce up and down. What if Maeve still was mad that she inherited these powers? She had managed to finish her eggs in the time it took her to respond. And the message was more carefully crafted than the past few

_-Of course. I'm sorry if you thought you couldn't talk to me about this, I was mad and grieving but that's no excuse. If you ever need help I'm here for you.-_

She felt awful. She took these powers from Maeve and now she's asking for help with them.

**-Don't be sorry, and thank you. Love you I have to get to work-**

_- <3 -_


	4. Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice short chapter where Nia and Briany go out for lunch because next chapter is going to be a little heavier.

Lunch was supposed to be a break from work at this new cafe that opened around the corner from the DEO. But Nia was pushing up on a deadline and needed to get this article done. She took her laptop to lunch, Brainy said he didn't mind but she could tell there was something on his mind.

They ate in silence, well he ate and she had a fry every few minutes between typing. When she glanced over to him, he was looking around the cafe. Was he nervous about someone? Was something wrong? She'll ask later, this needed to get done.

It took her about twenty minutes, he could have given her an exact number if she asked but finally she was done. She closed her laptop with a small sigh "Sorry about that, work just snuck up on me." He looked to her, but and then tilted his head "It's just an expression, I'm just a bad procrastinator."

His eyes seemed to focus on her now "I know" It took him a second to realize that wasn't the response he intended "Not that you're a procrastinator, I just understand the meaning of the expression. I was simply preoccupied with some research."

Research, that was interesting "What kind of research?" She asked taking a large bite of burger she ordered. Her lunch was almost over and she was really hungry.

"Piercings" He answered without an explanations

It took her a minute to swallow down the food in her mouth. Then she asked "Care to elaborate?"

Brainy nodded "Out of the seventy two people in this diner fifty eight people have a minimum of one visible piercing." The fact that he counted amuses her "I do not understand them. Why do people in this time purposefully put painful holes in their ears and other places that take months to stop hurting? It originally functioned as part of religious practices but to most here that's not the case."

The way he found such a small thing to focus on was actually adorable. "For some people it's done when they're babies and the moms do it because it looks cute. Others it's sort of like a coming of age thing, where once they're old enough they can get it done as part of becoming a woman. And some people just think they look cool."

He rubbed his neck "Intriguing."

She chuckled "Only you can find something as simple as ear piercings intriguing." 

It was different, he noticed, she wasn't exactly laughing at him like other people did when she asked questions like this, but she was laughing. And the way she smiled made him smile too. "I find many simple things about the people of earth intriguing."

Interlacing her fingers with elbows resting on the table she smirked "What else about do you think is intriguing about us 'earthlings'?"

He thought about if for a second before answering "Social Media. It's a short lived trend of this century and for fairly good reasons. The effect it has on some people's self esteem is extremely damaging"

That one was fair, there wasn't really a reason to post photos on the internet for anyone to see "It's just fun, but some people have really bad experiences with it. It's short lived?"

"Yes" He answered "I'd never heard of anything like it until I arrived in this..." He lowered his voice to a whisper as the waiter brought their check "time period."

Subtle was never a way to describe Brainy. "Wow" She whispered back as a joke then her watch beeped "I have to get back to CatCo" She said in a normal voice while cleaning her hands up "Lunch was fun, I'll see you later"

Leaving a kiss on his cheek she rushed out of the diner. Being a Superhero made her late to work enough so she didn't want to be late unless she had to. Querl paid the check and left with a smile.


	5. Night Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl's reconnection to his ancestors on Shelley's Island leads to some strange side effects, even after they're locked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of what I know about Brainiac 5's actual past comes from the vague mentions of it in Supergirl and other fanfiction so I don't know what's actually cannon.

Nia woke up slowly, her throat was extremely dry. She needed some water. Glancing at the clock it was close to four into the morning. Her room was dark, the sun has yet to rise. Yet when she rolled over she noticed someone, or more specifically a lack of someone. 

Brainy wasn't in bed. The sheets were crumpled on the bed as if they had fallen off him. And they had. It took a moment to notice in her groggy state but he was above the bed at least four feet. He was closer to the ceiling than to the bed.

Checking the bedside table she saw the shine of the Legion Ring in the dark. What should she do? She asked herself. They say not to wake up a sleepwalker, but what about a sleep flyer who shouldn't even be flying? Sneaking out of the bed she checked around to make sure his body was still fully over the bed incase when he woke up he fell.

Gently she grabbed his shoulder, she considered looking into his dream but he asked her not to do that. No matter what. And he wasn't having a nightmare, that much she could tell "Briany" She whispered. He didn't move. "Querl" She started lightly shaking him.

He fell suddenly and put up his guard to fight, pulling the blanket closer to cover his naked body and making fists. There was fear in his eyes that faded in after a moment when he saw her. "Nia? What time is it?"

She checked again to get the specific time "3:49" 

"Did I wake you? I have been known to talk in my sleep" He asked

Nia shook her head "No, I got up to get some water. You were flying"

Turning on the light, the first thing he did was look to his hand, his ring wasn't on. He ran his fingers through his messy white hair "Oh" he sounded more confused than worried "Coluans have the ability to fly, even without the Legion ring."

"Has this happened before?"

He shook his head "I've never been good at flying without the ring and never bothered to learn."

The idea that of flying fascinated her. Everytime Kara or him have carried her it was such a rush. The wind through her hair and the city below her "Why not?"

A gentle breeze came through the window, ruffling the curtains. He let out a deep sigh as it passed "I-I don't want to burden you with this."

She sat back down on the bed, resting against his legs "Your past isn't a burden on me. I want to help you Brainy, but I can't do that if I don't know what's going on."

He swallowed hard "That is extremely kind of you but there is a lot about me you don't know." His mother, his childhood, his imprisonment, his mistakes as a Legionnaire. All of that made Shelley's Island just the tip of the iceberg

Taking his hand she rubbed her thumb across his knuckles "Then start small. We'll take this one thing at a time and you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to."

He rubbed his eyes, they were damp. Crying. A new side effect he discovered of intense emotions. This was very new. "Nia Nal. You are the kindest person I have met. There's a way you look at me that me incapable of speech. But I do not deserve such kindness. Not after what I have done."

She tightened her grip around his hand as he tried to pull it away "I forgive you for Shelley's Island. I can't imagine what that must have been like"

"It's not just that" he answered "Before I came to the twenty first century, before I joined the Legions, I struggled. I was on trial and found guilty. The Legionnaires" Specifically Nura and Mon El "made a deal with the judge, to enlist me in the Legion as a form of community service. They helped me find a new path in life but I cannot take back what I had done. Not fully."

Nia wiped a tear that had fallen from his face "You made mistakes, that doesn't make you undeserving of being loved. Look at the Legion, they were a whole family to you."

He nodded "I considered Mon-El my best friend for the past seven years of my life but I would never ask for him to listen to my sob story. I have not earned that."

The desperation on his voice made her heart ache. "You don't have to earn it, your past doesn't make you undeserving of anything. Everyone deserves to have someone they can open up to and that's me so talk to me. Why no flying?"

How Nia could be so kind to him made no logical sense. Then again human were rarely beings of pure logic "The Brainiac Clan, my ancestors, was banished from Colu long before I was born. I was raised in a place akin to that of an orphanage and it's an understatement to say I didn't fit in. I was a Brainiac, a twelfth level intellect, socially inept, and a Coluan."

She didn't understand, partly why he grew up in an orphanage but that was a question for another time "It was the thirty first century. Does the species still matter that far in the future?"

He shook his head "Not normally. Most people, especially humans are mixed species at that point. But Coluans are known to be arrogant and self absorbed. I tried everything I could to not be what I was. It was easier to not be a Coluan and in turn not be a Brainiac."

"So you never learned to fly to distance yourself from yourself?"

Hearing someone say it outloud is much more different than the way he's been internalizing that for his whole life. It hurts. "Yes." His voice was small "As I grew older I never bothered to learn how to do it"

Nia got off the bed and went around back to where she was sleeping. There she pulled him into a hug. Having someone who would stand by him like this was something new, but not bad. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither one going back to sleep yet. Nia knew that look on his face. She bumped him "What are you thinking about so intensely?"

His eyes refocused on the room around him and less on whatever was happening in his mind "I am currently processing eight different thoughts, you're going to have to be more specific"

She smirked "Pick the one you think I mean"

Puzzles, he generally enjoyed them but when Nia gave them it was more of a test than anything else. Although he enjoyed that too. There's a eighty two percent chance she was referring to his inquiries on his ability to fly "I know how to fly without my Legion ring and that knowledge isn't mine. I never learned how to do that."

Her brow knit together "So what happened? Because you were flying, I saw it"

Querl rubbed his chin "Yes, you did. I felt the force of my body hit the bed. In locking my ancestor's consciousness away it appears some of their motor skills remain. For instance I have discovered the muscle memory to all three movements of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata on the piano."

Out of everything in the universe to gain the muscle memory for from his ancestors that was not what she would have expected. "When it's not four in the morning I have to hear that." He didn't relax "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head "I don't believe so but I am placing an extra layer of security on my firewall to be cautious. It decreases the probability of another break to point three percent. Should I turn the light off? This will take some time, but you have work in less than four hours and I do not wish to keep you up."

Throwing her head back onto his chest she smirked "Kara would understand if I came into work tired, after all you kept me up pretty late already."

To hide the blushing of his cheeks he turned the light off "Exactly why you should get more sleep. Can't have Dreamer dreaming at CatCo."

Snuggling up against him she huffed "Fine. Goodnight Brainy."

"Goodnight Nia Nal."


	6. Meeting Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes to Brainiac Five's past, which is really the future, to see how Querl and Superman first met and became friends. 'll be important later, most likely next chapter but no promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the Legion ring is seen in season one so technically Clark shouldn't know Mon El when he travels back in time, and I'm not sure they ever actually met on screen, but I'm just gonna fudge the timeline a bit and say they did.
> 
> Also fudging Brainiac 5's age. He's 17 in this but 23 in present time. (Not sure how old he's actually supposed to be in the show)

Flying the Legion ship at this point was basically automatic at this point for Querl, he didn't need to manually fly it but it was fun for him. Three months working with them and his life has changed so much. The Legion was a surprising change of pace. He wasn't close friends with most of them but they didn't judge him purley on his ancestors.

Today it was just him, Mon El and Irma-the newlyweds-on their way to Starhaven to investigate a series of bombings. The rest of the Legion were currently on New Earth dealing with a rogue group of Dominators. 

They were a day away from Starhaven and warning signs started flashing all over the ship. Analyzing the readings from the ship's radars it wasn't another ship. "You might want to hold on to something" He told Mon El and Irma

They grabbed the rails and looked to him. Irma ran to look at the radar "What's happening Brainy?" Mon El yelled as the lights of the ship turned red

He shook his head "Something that our systems cannot detect has attacked and someone has boarded the ship."

Irma pulled up the security footage from around the ship "I found them, one person in the western corridor right outside XS's quarter's." She zoomed in on them. "It's just one guy and he's not moving?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"I'll check it out" Mon El said and rushed down the hall, using the Legion Ring to boost his speed.

Something rose up in Brainy's chest, he pushed it down fast. Logically, he shouldn't fear for Mon El every time he went off on his own yet he did. Mon El was easily his closest friend in the Legion, or at all. Him having friends was a relatively new experience.

His voice came over the communications device in seconds "It's Superman and he's hurt. I'm taking him to the med bay, start up the yellow sun lamps"

He did that remotely from the Captain's chair then tried to process how this has happened. The chances of the mystery man being Superman was ten point four three percent "Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes" Mon El answered "I've met him remember? So how is he here?"

While Superman has been dead for years, Mon El had met him back when he lived in the twenty first century. "The most likely scenario is that the ship hit a time disruption that Superman fell through." Brainy knew the specific chances but Irma said knowing the exact chances stressed her out so he refrains from telling her them when not necessary.

A few minutes passed before Mon El spoke up again "Brainy can you come here to look at this, somethings wrong with the sun lamps?"

Him and Irma looked to each other and she took the Captain's chair "Yes I can" He rushed there. 

The sun lams weren't turning on and he began running diagnostics. Mon El tapped his shoulder "I'm going to go check on Irma." 

Brainy smirked as he left. There was a seventy six point four percent chance that Mon El and Irma were going to make out on the bridge. The issue with the sun lamps was simply that a fuse had blown behind them when the ship hit the disruption, he fixed it in a minute and sixteen seconds.

Not wanting to return to the bridge and walk in on those two making out, Querl stayed in the med bay and examined Superman's vitals. Based on the cell composition and DNA test he ran the chance that this was actually Superman is at ninety two percent. The other eight percent was that he was an extremely well made clone. 

Superman woke up fast while Brainy's back was turned. His eyes flashed open in an instant and then he saw the Brainiac symbol and quickly turned to anger. He got up from his bed and lifted Brainy up by his neck "Where am I?"

With the pressure to his neck it was difficult to speak. He needed to talk fast and efficiently to get Superman to put him down. "I am not your enemy" Superman dropped him and he let out a labored breath "You fell through a temporal disruption, taking you from your time to the thirty first century."

Thirty first century? That was a thousand years in the future. "Who are you."

The seventeen year old was nervous to tell the truth "My name's Querl Dox, also known as Brainiac 5" His eyes flashed with heat vision. Brainy put his hands up "I'm not your enemy Mr. Kent"

Within a second he realized he misspoke. Clark picked him up by his shirt "How do you know who I am Brainiac? What did you do to me?"

Of course. It was a recurring pattern in his life to be judged by the name alone. "I didn't do anything to you, I am not Brainiac One, I am not your enemy. I know who you are because this" he pointed around them "is the future and you are a hero who went down in history."

There was a fifty two percent chance that that would work to de-escalate the situation, but this time Superman went against the odds. His grip tightened and eyes flared brighter "You're lying. You can make yourself look like a kid but you can't hide from me Brainiac. I know that look in your eyes, the look of a killer"

His heart dropped, he was trying to change, he wasn't his ancestors. "I-I'm not Brinaniac. I'm not a killer" he was close but no one actually died.

Mon El walked in to see Briany being held up against a wall by Superman and his eyes charged to fire should he make one wrong move "Superman!" He yelled "Put him down!"

When he looked over and saw Mon El he dropped Querl. He fell to the ground for a second but got to his feet fast. He felt frustration building up in his chest, threatening to show but he refused to show weakness in front of someone who he can't trust.

"Mon El?" Clark asked "You're alive?"

He felt guilty about never being able to tall her he was alright "I am and now you're in the same boat I was. Stuck in the future"

His eyes softened slightly, mainly by realizing he just threatened a kid who told him the truth "This really is the thirty first century?" He saw how different Mon El looked "How long have you been here?"

Mon El nodded "Yeah it is. I've been here almost two years now. We have a prototype time machine back at the Legion Outpost to get you back home once this mission is over. Which is why I came here" he looked to Brainy who was clearly shaken up "take five and then help Irma fix up the navigation system."

Without a word he left the med bay. "If you have a prototype time machine why are you still here?" Clark asked

He waited for Querl to get a good ways away from the med bay before answering "I started a life here. It's my home" He looked back to make sure Brainy was gone "Look, go easy on Brainy. The kid's been through enough"

Clark shook his head "I'll keep my distance but I'm not trusting a Brainiac"

That was about as good as it got with some people and Brainiac 5. Mon El hated that but it was the facts. "Fine. We still have a mission to do first, there's a bomber on Starhaven that the local police can't catch."

They walked out to the main bridge where Brainy was working on the navigation system and Irma was in the Captain's chair. Mon El caught her attention "Clark this is my wife Irma, also known as Saturn Girl"

She looked up to them and smiled "Nice to meet you Clark. If your disruption hadn't thrown off our navigation system I'd get up to shake your hand."

He waved "Does everyone in the future know who I am in the future?"

Mon El nodded "There's no secret identities in the future. Clark Kent, Superman and Kal-El are all the same. Just like I'm just Mon El and being a Superhero is my full time job."

Imagining that was crazy "No more of you pretending to be a reporter? How'd that happen?"

Brainy's head popped up from behind the navigation system "It's best for you not to know too much about your own future. We don't need to add a broken timeline to our list of problems." the lights in the room turned back to white instead of red "Eureka! Navigation back on. Our estimated arrival time to Starhaven is twenty hours and seven minutes"

Mon El smiled at how excited the boy got over tech. "Nice job Brainy."

Praise was still new to him. "Th-Thank you" He pressed his hands together "I have devised the best approach for catching the Starhaven bomber"

With the navigation system fixed, Irma didn't need to manually pilot the ship. She got up from the chair "Let's hear it"

He pulled up a map of the main city of Starhaven. "Based on my profile on the Starhaven bomber there's a sixty eight percent chance that the Starhaven bomber will attack us the moment we land. Therefore if you and Mon El leave the ship as we land and gets a birds eye view on the situation we should be able to catch him in the act. I shall fly the ship to minimize damage to it. We should inform Starhaven police so they shut down the landing pad to prevent casualties."

Mon El and Irma looked to each other and nodded. "Sounds like a plan" He said "Do we have a backup plan if he doesn't attack us?"

Brainy nodded "He's been very clear that he wants the attention of the Legion therefore should we stay in public he will eventually attack again. Although that increases the chance of civilian casualties significantly but not to an unacceptable level."

Clark didn't like how that sounded and Mon El agreed "Brainy, we don't have an acceptable number of civilian casualties"

He dropped his head a little "Right. I'll figure out a back up plan"

He waved his hand "What about me?" Clark asked "I'm here, I might as well help"

Querl shook his head "I just calculated forty four different ways that could go wrong in less than a second. History needs Superman and Starhaven has an orange sun. You'd be weaker than on Earth. The risk is too high"

"I'm not going to just sit back while you three put your lives at risk."

He started listing things "You can die multiple different ways on an orange sun planet. Stabbed, shot, explosions, shrapnel, or poisoning. It's too dangerous to the timeline. You're staying on the ship."

Clark crossed his arms "I don't take orders from Brainiacs and I don't take orders from teenagers playing hero."

Mon El wouldn't stand for this. Brainy made a fist but wouldn't let himself fall into violence "Then take orders from me, I trust Brainy's judgement. You're staying on the ship."

"You might trust a Brainiac, but I don't" He left the bridge

It was silent. The amount of times they've had this conversation with other Legionnaires since Brainy's joining three months ago was much higher than Mon El would have wanted. Kara gave him way more than one second chance when he first started so that's what this team does. This team was Brainy's second chance and since joining the team he's proved he deserves it.

Unfortunately, Brainy was used to being talked at like this by the point in his life. He stopped standing up for himself when people said stuff like that to him.

Mon El wouldn't stand for this. He waited less than a minute before following Clark out "Hey!" He yelled. He turned around to Mon El who was surprisingly close to him. He poked Clark's chest "In the past three months Brainy has proven himself to be a valued member of the Legion. He's earned my trust and full offense but you haven't earned that. Talk to a member of my team like that again and you'll answer to me"

It was rare for Clark to feel threatened by his friends. Most of them couldn't physically hurt him if he wanted to "Noted."

* * *

The next few hours on the ship was silent. Mon El and Irma snuck off together, still in this honeymoon phase of their relationship and Brainy and Clark avoided each other. Twenty five minutes before they arrived a Starhaven Mon El came back to the bridge.

He leaned on the railing "How are you holding up?"

His shoulders were stiff, Mon El could see the confusion right behind the boy's eyes. People have talked to Querl like that his whole life and to a teenager that just doesn't make sense. All it does is make the boy bitter. "I'm fine." He lied

Mon El raised his brow turned the console around. He turned the ship to autopilot. "Talk to me, because the way he talked to you was not fine."

Someone standing up for him was heartwarming but not true "He's Superman and I'm a Brainiac. I'd be naive to think he'd accept me. I see know why they say never meet your heroes."

He shook his head "I don't care who he is or who your family is. You are your own person Brainy."

There was a thirty five percent chance that he was going to cry, he wasn't going to let that happen. "Thankyou." He paused for a minute to let that sink in and calm down a little. "and Mon El?" The Legionnaire looked up from the mission report "I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you giving me this chance. I won't let you down."

He nodded. In these three months Mon El has grown to see Querl both as a brother and a friend "You've made me proud Brainy. So lets get another successful mission under our belt." Irma walked onto the bridge, not saying anything to them.

Pride and support. Brainy didn't know how to process it. All he could do is smile as Mon El pulled out the Legion rings. He took his ring, his smile not fading and returned the the Captain's chair. Mon El and Irma did the same before opening a hatch to get outside the ship.

It took a few minutes to land down on the docking bay but once he did it took only a few seconds for the attack to begin. the first bomb was dropped, hitting the main engines. Brainy expected that and vented the engines while using the secondary engines to take off again. He piloted the ship, avoiding the next two bombs dropped. 

Clark ran to the bridge. "What can I do to help?"

Brainy looked to him, talking and flying the ship would only lower his efficiency two point three percent. "Get to Lyle's room, the chances of you being injured are lowest there."

He pulled a monitor around to look at the fight. Irma and Mon El were battling what looked like some kind of robot while bombs were launched at the ship. A sharp turn left caused Clark to waver slightly. "I'm not going to sit by and watch this"

The ship took a direct hit on the left wing to avoid a hit on the bridge and was now on backup power. Brainy set the ship to pilot itself with evasive maneuvering on. "Stay here" He ordered before speeding down the hall.

Three droids were aboard the ship planting charges. When he turned the corner they opened fire on him. Querl ducked back behind the wall. Superman was there. He rolled his eyes "What about stay put doesn't make sense?"

Superman was never known to take orders but Briany assumed he had enough common sense to see that his own preservation is necessary to maintain the timeline. This isn't how Superman dies. It can't be. "I told you I don't take orders from a Brainiac" He said and rushed around the corner.

Within four seconds he had destroyed one of the droids but the other two opened fire. Brainy only had a few seconds to calculate the best attack plan, luckily he could process terabytes in seconds. He smashed one of the remaining droids into the wall before turning around and seeing the other one charging a bomb. He calculated a seventy eight percent change the small bomb would kill Clark in his weakened state. Without thinking about it, Brainy tackled the droid and absorbed the blast, destroying the last droid.

Injured, he fell to the ground. Clark lifted him up, his shirt was wet, he was bleeding. "What are you doing?"

Querl coughed, some green liquid dripped from his mouth. Coluan blood. "Saving your life" He said in a hushed voice "Med bay's that way" He pointed down the hall causing a shooting pain up his side.

The fight outside seemed to stop, either they caught him or he escaped. Running at his top speed, he made it and set Brainy down on the same table he woke up on but he didn't know what else to do. This technology was much more advanced than anything he's ever seen. He'd have to do this the old fashion way.

He ripped Brainy's shirt relieving a large bleeding wound on the teen's side and multiple scars on his torso. Brainy lifted his head to look at it "I liked that shirt" He joked, the amount of pain he was in probably made him a little loopy. Clark didn't know a Brainiac could joke either way. His vision began to get spotty, he blamed that on blood loss too. 

Coluan biology really wasn't Superman's expertise but he knew enough to apply pressure to the wound. "You're going to be alright kid. Just tell me what to do"

"When did I stop being a Brainiac and start being kid?" He asked pushing himself upwards, he looked at the wrecked lab. Most the equipment was damaged in the fight.

Clark tried to give him a comforting smile "When you took a bomb for me now talk me through this equipment."

Querl shook his head, refusing to let a small smile out "It's broken. The best option now would be to cauterize the wound and apply antiseptic."

He didn't like the sound of that "Do you have any pain killers or numbing agents I can give you?"

The boy nodded and pointed to the cabinet over what Clark assumed was a sink. Then again knowing the thirty first century, who knows what that actually was. Opening it he found pill bottles. He picked the one that just said pain killers. Clark wasn't sure the dosage and just poured two pills into his hand and gave them to Brainy.

He looked out of it, enough so that he took the pills without checking that they or the amount he was given were right before swallowing them. Immediately he felt out of it. He couldn't think straight. As a twelfth level intellect he could process twelve different trains of thought at once but now they were crashing into each other with more spilling over top. Everything jumbled together. Clark still felt back about what he was about to do and handed him his ripped shirt. "You might want to bite down on this" He suggested.

His hands were shaking as he took the shirt and placed it in his mouth. Taking a deep breath, Clark started, using his heat vision he cauterized Brainy's wound. Luckily he didn't seem to feel it at all and was done in a few minutes. His eyes returned to normal "I'm done."

Brainy laid down with a smile on his face "No, you're Superman."

Mon El walked into the med bay with a smile "The bomber is in Starhaven Police force custody, your plan worked" Seeing Briany on the table his smile faded "What happened here?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle" Brainy said with confidence "After all we have Superman and I got blow up"

Rushing to his side, he saw that Brainiac 5 was shirtless and had fresh wounds. His skin was still red and raw from the cauterization. It was in states like these when Mon El remembered that, no matter how mature he acted, Brainy was still a boy. At seventeen Mon El was sleeping with a different woman every night and drinking himself under a table not fighting dangerous criminals "What happened?"

"He took a hit for me" He shook the pill bottle "I gave him two of these before cauterizing his wound"

Mon El snatched the bottle from him "You did what?" He turned the bottle to double check the label. To see if he really did something so stupid. "These are painkillers for a speedster, and his metabolism is impressive but not _that_ impressive."

Blowing raspberries, Briany sat up and almost fell off the bed. Clark caught him. "I'm fiiiiine. I'm like a cloud" When he started floating Mon El rushed over and removed his Legion ring and fell back down. Brainy is high off his ass, he can't control the ring. "Don't be so monotonous, I'm just trying to have fun. You know...living on a prayer and all that."

He tapped the boy's shoulder "Right, just sit there I'm going to get the medical stuff back online so you don't overdose on XS's painkillers."

While Querl might be extremely high and Mon El was worried about how this might affect his body, he had to admit seeing Brainy smile so wide and genuinely warmed his heart. The teenager had few things to smile about in his old life and that carried with him when he joined the Legion. "You do that" He pat Mon El's shoulder back. 

A few minutes past and his smile hasn't faded but he began bobbing his head and humming that increasing got louder and progressed into singing. "It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not! We've got each other and that's enough for looooooove." His singing wasn't bad. It wasn't good either.

This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. "Clark, while I work on this can you record him? The rest of the Legion need to see this." Mon El requested

Without answering he pulled out his phone and started recording. "We'll give it a shot. Woooooah! We're halfway there." He sat up and laughed "Whooaaaaah! Livin' on a prayer." he stretched out his hand to Clark "Take my hand, we'll make it I swear."

As a joke Clark put his hand in Querl's. His smile grew even wider. "Superman held my hand! That just proves it, I'm not like them" Suddenly his smile dropped and tears swelled up behind his eyes "I'm not am I?" His voice cracked

Them. It wasn't hard to figure out who he meant. "No, you're not like them" He answered and her smile returned "You're kind, you have a sense of humor, and you care about people."

His mouth dropped open "Superman said something nice about me! No one's going to believe this." his smile dropped again as his face paled "Sprok" he whispered as he grabbed the trash can next to him and the proceeded to vomit in it.

Clark stopped filming and put his phone away. The he did what any good wingman would do and held back his hair. It took a minute to stop and then he laid back "I'm going to sleep for a bit now"

Mon El's heart dropped as the systems came back on line "No, no, no. Don't sleep. You know that is a bad idea." His eyes started falling as he got the heart rate monitors and life support systems back on. It scanned him. _Narcotic Overdose_ , displayed on screen with treatment options while it worked on an antidote. Brainy's heart rate was dropping and fast. Mon El grabbed a needle and injected it into his side, in a second his eyes flew wide open. Adrenaline.

His heart rate began to rise, which would be good if it started to stabilize. "You stabbed me!" He exclaimed not fully grasping what was happening.

Then he grabbed the oxygen mask "Brainy, take some deep breaths in this." Then there was a ding and a blue vial came out of a tube labeled antidote. Mon El grabbed it and handed it off to Brainy, "Drink this."

He lowered the mask and drank it. Slowly, Mon El raised the mask back up to help him before setting him up to an IV to replace the blood he lost and wrapping the wound with antibacterial bandages. As the high wore off his body slouched, his eyes became unfocused and his head was pounding. 

After a few minutes, when he was stable enough to think straight he removed the mask and groaned. "Is this what a hangover feels like?" He pressed his fingers against his temple as he fell back onto the bed.

Irma wasn't sure what she walked in on. Brainy was shirtless, hooked up to an IV and looked like Hell "Do i even want to know?" She asked.

He looked to Mon El and Clark, who shared sly smirks, and shook his head. Yet Mon El already had Clark's phone in hand and was playing back the video. Querl's cheeks flushed a dark blue "Alright, alright." 

He tried to sit up not letting the pain in his side stop him. Clark quickly handed the phone off to Irma and came up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "You need rest kid"

Querl laid back down with groan. Irma handed back the phone "Irma and I can handle repairs" Mon El said checking the equipment in the med lab. "You did a good job avoiding damage to the major systems. We should be able to head back to base within the day and make repairs on the way"

He shook his head "While I appreciate your concern I need far less rest than Kryptonians or Daxmites after an injury. I can maintain optimal performance capacity despite my injury" most of that was partly lies, he would experience some delay and discomfort but he didn't like just sitting around.

That wasn't the pont "I'm sure you can" Mon El argued "but you are more important than this ship so get some rest. I can make that an order if I have to."

Brainy gave in "Very well."

With that Mon El and Irma left to plot the course back to the Legion Outpost and begin repairs to the ship. Clark had started to follow them out but stopped in the doorway, looking back at the blue teen sitting on the bed. "Kid?" His eyes opened slowly "I wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier."

He gave a weak smirk "I'm used to it."

Clark shook his head "Doesn't excuse what I did. I saw the symbol on your chest and made assumptions on who you were. That's not fair of me"

Brainy nodded "Thank you. I-I appreciate it. Mon El gave me a chance to be different from my ancestors, to be the first good Brainiac. I intend to take it"

"Take it from someone whose faught Brainiac, you're nothing like him kid." His smirk grew. It wasn't the full smile like before but it was as much as he smiled sober.

* * *

It took seven hours of calculations to find the proper disruptions and then account for the location of the Earth at that time. Time travel was more than just finding the right time, it's finding the right location too and that's a lot of math. Everything in the universe is spinning at exceptionally fast speeds and Querl had to take that all into account when determining when to send Clark back. Do something wrong and he ends up in space.

With that done there was one thing left. Brainy took the ring from his finger "After some discussion and a lack of another ship we have come to a decision to give you this." He extended his ring out to Clark.

He was shocked and confused "Your Legion ring? I'm flattered but I think you're going to have to explain."

"The Legion ring has the ability to grant flight and can protect you against the pressure of the disruption. Lyle and I have figured out making these at this point so we can make another later" He handed the ring to Clark "It also means you are an honorary member of the Legion. Congratulations." The rest of the Legionnaires clapped from the observation deck.

Slowly he put the ring on and gave a smile as a blue portal opened up "Will I ever see you again Kid?"

He smirked "There's a forty two point seven percent chance we will meet again. Goodbye Superman."

"See you later" he said as he walked into the portal and it closed behind him. Querl did a quick search of history the second he was gone to ensure nothing went wrong. And it seems, all is as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to camp for a week then have to start college applications so chapters are going to be more scarce from now on.


	7. Superman's Baby Brings Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While watching over Clark's son, Jordan, Nia and Brainy have an enlightening conversation.

The sun was setting over National City with an august breeze bringing a refreshing cool. Brainy and Nia were walking back to her apartment with icecream cones in hand. A faint beeping stopped them in their tracks while in an alleyway shortcut.

Nia looked around but Brainy put the back of his hand up to his ear "What is that?" She asked

He listened closer "Someone is trying to locate me using my Legion ring but to do that they'd need a Legion ring of their own."

She really had no idea how much that small gold band could do "Aren't all the Legionnaires in the thirty first century?"

"All the main Legionnaires are in the future" He answered, he missed them. "Although there is one other Legion Ring in this time period, in the Fortress of Solitude."

Her mouth dropped open a little "Superman is trying to contact you?"

That didn't make sense "It is unlikely. Unless he took a surprise visit to earth from Argo, someone else is trying to contact me" The beeping became quicker and louder "and they're close"

When someone landed down fast in front of them, it was a surprise, it actually was Superman. That was exactly what had happened, he did often go against the odds. He looked uneasy until they hugged "You're old now kid" He looked at him with a strange look "How long has it been?"

He nodded "Six years, two months and seven days for me. What about you?"

Clark rubbed his neck "Like a year. You were a fetus last time I saw you." Nia snickered and that caught Clark's attention "And the kid's got a girlfriend"

Nia snickered as she shook his hand "Nia, Nia Nal"

The last name caught Clark's attention "Relation to Nura Nal?" Brainy's smirk dropped. He felt guilty. He was being selfish. Every date with Nia brought a new risk to Nura's entire existence. One mistake and his close friend might never be born.

"That's what I've heard" She answered

He shrugged "The Legion would lose it to hear this kids got a girlfriend now."

That's not the only reason they would lose it, but he wasn't going to think about that right now. "You know technically we're almost the same age now" There was a four year gap but it was closer than ten.

Superman shook his head "I guess so yeah but you're always going to be seventeen in my heart." Brainy just shrugged "So I need a favor. Kara is too busy and I need someone to watch over Jordan while we're back on earth."

Jordan Kent, Brainy checked his memory banks for information on him. Son of Clark and Lois Kent born January 10th 2019 in Argo City. "By my calculations Jordan is currently eight months old. You want me to watch over a baby?"

Nia held back a laugh. Querl and kids did not seem to be a good mix. "It's just a precaution" He explained "Just in case his powers start emerging in out short visit to earth you can handle him."

He ran the calculations "There's only a twenty two percent chance that his powers would emerge this early in his life and General Haley is not going to let me take Superman's Kryptonian human hybrid baby into the DEO."

"That's too high of a chance for the Misses" He answered

Watching over Superman's baby would be a story to tell for years "We could take him to my place, Yvette isn't going to be home tonight."

He crossed his arms "See Brainy, now you have no excuses. Don't make me pull up video to get you to agree."

Oh she had to see whatever videos Superman had on him based solely on the bright red his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "Fine"

"Wait what is this video?" Nia asked

Brainy looked to Superman and shook his head but Clark wasn't listening "Querl was on a lot of painkillers one day and proceeded to sing Bon Jovi in the med bay."

He shook his head "You gave me a speedster's pain killers, I was edging on an overdose" he defended. Clark pulled out his phone and his face got redder as he took the phone "You're lucky I've matured over the years or I'd ring your neck Superman."

"It might have been awhile for you but I remember Mon El was the one threatening me last time."

That was true "Well last time I was seventeen and unwilling to stand up for myself and you were being judgmental."

Judgemental was not a way Nia would ever image Superman being described as. "That's fair." He said looking to Nia "Can I have your address?" She pulled out her reporter pad and wrote down her address, tearing the page out and giving it to Superman. He smirked "You're a reporter?"

She put her notebook away "Yeah, I work at CatCo with Kara."

He saw it right away, how much she reminded him of Kara. "There's definitely something with Superheros and reporting." Before Nia could ask what he meant Clark flew away.

* * *

A woman showed up Nia's apartment with a baby in the stroller. Brainy answered the door with a weak smile"Lois Lane, I am Querl Dox. It's nice to meet you."

She shook his hand as she came in "You're Brainy?" He nodded "Clark made it sound like you were a teenager, not in your twenties."

Nia froze in the kitchen while preparing lunch. Lois Lane. Superman's name is Clark. _Something with Superheroes and reporting._ Superman is Clark Kent! Brainy shrugged "I was when we met but where as it has only been a year since then for him it has been six for me." Louis looked confused "Time travel. It gets complicated."

That she understood "Yeah, a lot of things in this life do." She pulled back the cover of the stroller "So this is Jordan. He's probably going to sleep for the next hour or two and after that he's going to need to be fed"

Nia came over to see and heart melted "He's adorable."

"Thanks. I take it you're Nia." She nodded "I appreciate you two watching over him. It's my dad's birthday tonight and I can't juggle him, Lucy, Clark and Jordan."

Now shrugged "No problem. You go be with your family, we'll take him from here."

She smiled "Alright. I should be back around ten or eleven tonight." She kissed Jordan's head "You behave now." Then left.

Querl pushed the stroller further into the apartment and gently closed the door as to not wake him. Carefully he looked over the supplies in the stroller. A bag with food and diapers. A few toys and a blanket.

Laying the blanket out on the ground he set down some of the toys and sat down. Nia sat down next to him and picked up a teddy bear with a smile. "Even on an alien city child toys look about the same." She whispered "I had a doll just like this when I was a kid."

He said nothing. The childhood toys he used were more than nonconventional. By the time he was one he was doing puzzles complicated enough to stump a full ground adult. This prevented him from fitting in with the other children later on. "Toys look the same even a thousand years in the future."

Jordan made a small cooing sound. Brainy got up from the floor and looked over the child. He was awake. His blue eyes wide open and looking at the world with wonder. Querl lifted Jordan out of the strowler and let him down onto the blanket.

The boy struggled but he managed to crawl around a little and grab the toy Nia was holding on to. "Seems this little guy doesn't like to share." She chuckled giving him the toy.

* * *

A few hours had passed, Nia and Brainy were watching TV while Jordan was playing. It was only a matter of time until Jordan started crying. Querl picked him up and tried to comfort him, but the crying didn't stop.

Nia got the food out of the bag. "Lets try this"

Jordan ate willingly when it came from Nia. Querl smiled at her and while he wasn't looking Jordan grabbed his hair and pulled. "This is uncomfortable"

Nia laughed and gently got him to let go "He likes your hair"

"You're quite the natural mom"

Her smile grew "Always wanted to be one. Maybe one day." His expression dropped. She will be, she'll be an amazing mom. One day. But not with him. It can't be with him. She noticed the look on his face as she fed Jordan "What's wrong?"

He swallowed hard and set Jordan back down as he finished his meal. His eyes look heavy and tired. "Seeing you with a child makes me think about the future and about Nura."

That's a name she's heard often. "Nura Nal. My descendant."

He nodded watching Jordan fall asleep "The mere fact that I know you put her entire existence at risk and in turn my own."

She rubbed the back of her neck "So us dating..."

Setting his head in his hands, Querl sighed "Is a complete disregard to the rules of time travel and extremely careless on my part" His voice sounded hopeless. "I've avoided looking into Nura's ancestry, telling myself it was an invasion of privacy, but really it's because I don't want to know the truth." A brainiac avoiding knowledge. He was a disgrace and an idiot.

Nia took his hand "I choose you Brainy. Look if you want but my decision is made."

He shook his head and pulled his hand away. "For me, your decision was made a thousand years ago Nia. This is my past." Now was a good of time as any to finally look. To run the DNA test he never wanted to. It only took a few seconds. The results were interesting.

The look on his face said it all "Something's up, what is it?"

Running the test three more time, it was the same. "You're not Nura's ancestor. She's Naltorian but there's no shared DNA. I'm currently checking other records for an explanation." He let out a shaky breath

A tear fell down his face and she wiped it away. "Talk to me."

"You-" He stopped his sentence "I now know far too much about my future than I should, and I know now why Nura watched over me so closely" She waited. Sometimes it just took him a minute to get the the point. "We will adopt a Naltorian girl one day. And a few generations down her decedent will be Nura Nal."

She smiled "That's great news"

He nodded "It's bitter sweet. I love you Nia and this means that I get to spend much more time with you than I thought." He paused "But it also means I don't go home and I don't know what this means for Winslow's future."

Nia took his hand again. "We'll figure this out, one step at a time. Together"

A smile on his face told a story of it own. "Thank you. You have made my experience in this time period much easier than I estimated it would be."

She squeezed his hand "You miss the future, don't you?"

Brainy looked around the room, watching the sun set over this city "I do. Even if I wanted to, at the moment I could not return. The Legion is my family but here I have made a new family and found a new home." There were many reasons for this being his home. Not being judged so often by his ancestors, getting to know Supergirl, who is considered a great hero of his time, his friends, and Nia herself.

* * *

Eleven thirty at night was when there was a knock at the door. Clark was there to pick up Jordan. Querl had fallen asleep on the couch with Jordan on top of him also sleeping.

When Nia answered she was surprised to see he was no longer in his Superman suit. "Welcome back Mr. Kent, hope the night went well."

He smirked "Clark, please. Mr. Lane is always a little rough around the edges but it went fairly well."

"That's good." She looked back to make sure he was still asleep "Can I see that video?"

Clark pressed his lips into a thin line and smirked. Slowly he got out his phone and found the video. "Keep in mind I did accidentally give him an extremely potent painkiller."

When she saw the paused screen her mouth dropped "How old is he in this?"

"Seventeen" Clark answered as he pressed play

Brainiac Five, while high began singing Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi. He was having much fun with it. Then he started crying a little when Clark was being nice to him. All this ended with him vomiting in a bucket.

Nia was smiling so much her cheeks her and snickering trying to keep her voice down. Apparently she wasn't quite enough since he woke up at the end of the video. Moving carefully as to not wake Jordan he shook his head "Clark I could delete that video off your phone from here."

He put the phone away. "Now where's the fun in that?" Carefully he picked up Jordan and put him in the stroller "How was he?"

They look to each other and shrugged "Besides a few hiccups here and there no problems." Nia answered "He likes Brainy's hair."

"I'm sure he does" He chuckled "Lois and Aunt Alura have the same issue." He gave Querl a hug "Thanks for watching over him Kid" Then he turned to Nia and gave her a hug "And thanks for watching over the Kid"

She nodded "Not a problem. And if you ever need a babysitter again don't hesitate to ask."


	8. EMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EMP's of the twenty first century are primitive enough to actually affect Brainy's systems. But one day he will watch Star Wars

There were rumors of an attack coming to National City. Some of the remaining Children of Liberty organized together and stole from a few warehouses. The logs of exactly what they had stolen hasn't come in yet and they've completely dropped of the grid. 

It was late, there was nothing more Querl could do until the satellites picked something up or they attacked again. Seems he could make movie night tonight with Nia and Yvette.

After making a quick stop at the grocery to pick up microwaveable popcorn he made it to their apartment. Tonight was the night, Nia was dead set on this. Brainy was finally going to watch Star Wars.

The movie was loading and popcorn was cooking, and Brainy paced around the microwave waiting for it to finish. Then within a split second all the lights in the room turned off and it felt like hd had been hit by a truck.

Yvette screamed and Nia used her powers to make a source of blue light. This will take some time to explain later. "You alright?" She asked her roommate.

She nodded "Sick. I've never seen your powers up close."

Nia's brow not together "You know who I am?"

Yvette let out a howling laugh "Of course I do. Between having blue boy over and leaving your suit in the wash it wasn't hard to put together."

She looked into the kitchen and didn't see him. "Brainy?" No answer, she came around the counter and saw him on the ground. "Brainy!"

He groaned as she flipped him over. His image inducer wasn't on and neither were the lights on his forehead. He coughed as he sat up "I'm alright."

She helped him up "What happened?"

Standing up his vision blacked out for a second before returning. He grabbed the corner of the counter to stabilize himself. "An EMP. Most likely from the Children of Liberty and strong enough to have knocked down the city's entire power grid."

"And what about you?" Yvette asked

He shook his head "I'm techno-organic. All my mechanical systems are down. It is...unpleasant."

With Nia's help he made it over to the couch. "So what does that mean?"

He basically fell down onto the couch. "Nothing, it has been a while but I am capable of running my systems manually. The initial shock is wearing off, I'll be fine. There will be chaos in the streets, we should get out there."

Nia stood up. "I'll go, you stay here."

He took her hand "Nia, be careful."

She smirked "Always." It took a few minutes for her to find and put on her suit in the dark. In the meantime Yvette found some matches and candles. "I'm off, keep an eye on each other."

When she ran out the door Yvette laughed. "Man, do all you heroes look silly close up."

He knew exactly what she meant. Watching the Legionnaires run off when they're not quiet confident in their suits yet looks strange. "Yes. Yes we do."

Slowly he closed his eyes and covered his ears. Yvette put her hand on his shoulder "You good blue?"

He uncovered his ears but didn't open his eyes "Yeah just adjusting, which will take the next two minutes and thirty three seconds. I had exactly eighty four subroutines in place to more effectively process information and calculations. Currently they are all shut off."

She sat down next to him "What does that mean then? Can't think?"

Querl swallowed hard, running his hands through his hair. "No. I am currently running twelve different thought processes, the issue is at some points it begins to be too much. Such that in the six minutes and fifty seven seconds since Nia has left I have simulated two hundred and three different potentially life threatening dangers she could face."

Well he's quite the optimist "You're throwing a lot more numbers at me than usual."

Letting out a small chuckle he sighed "Speaking without a filter increases my processing speed by ten percent. It also alleviates some discomfort and panic."

"Then talk away blue boy. What's on your mind?"

Opening his eyes, he adjusted his posture "Twelve separate things at once"

Yvette let out a laugh and pat his shoulder "Blue Boy has a sense of humor. Can see why Nia likes you."

His cheeks flushed a slightly darker blue. "You as well. Out of the many people I have met on my journeys across the galaxy I have never met someone quite like you."

She leaned back and put her feet up on the table "Never met a party animal before?"

Without the subroutines he felt much more vulnerable but also was more willing to open up. "I never had the chance to go to a party before I came to Earth."

Now her curiosity was peaked "Where do you come from? Nia was born on Earth but you're not."

"A planet called Colu" He answered shortly. By now he had fully adjusted to functioning without the subroutines he had been used to since he was a teen.

"What's it like there? Why come to earth?" Brainy's smile faded and she noticed "Look, Blue, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. Just trying to keep the conversation going so you feel better."

He nodded "Thank you."

She sat up and began bouncing her leg "How about the Superhero thing? Is Nia normally gone this long?"

Checking his internal clock she has been gone exactly eleven minutes and seventeen seconds. "She has not been gone longer than usual."

Yvette started fiddling with the clothe of her shirt "Is it normal to worry this much about her?"

He smirked "I tend to worry about her a significant amount. Especially since I can calculate all the different likely dangers she faces, know the exact chance of her getting hurt while she is out."

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Yvette rolled back her shoulders "That sounds terrifying."

That was one way to describe it. "There are some drawbacks of being able to calculate and simulate different outcomes, but it does also aid my ability to keep this planet and my friends safe."

"This planet" she said "How long have you been here?"

Now long is a complicated question. He's been to Earth before, in the future. It's much different than it is now. And then there was when they spend a couple thousand years in stasis under the city. She definitely meant this time period on Earth and awake though. "I've been on this Earth for two years four months and nine days."

While Yvette might only be a first level intellect she noticed his strange wording. "This Earth?"

He rubbed the back of his head "Yeah. That gets complicated."

Her interest was peaked "Complicated how?"

Quickly he calculated how likely it would be for Yvette knowing about time travel to affect the timeline. She could tell people, but who would believe her? Then again they're trusting her to keep Nia's identity a secret. "I'm not just from another planet Yvette, I'm from the future."

Her mouth dropped open with a gasp. "Blue Boy's just full of surprises. You're a time traveling alien who looks like that dude from Metropolis."

Ah, yes. _That dude from Metropolis._ Only his very murderous ancestor. "Brainiac One. He's my great, great grandfather."

She smiled "Time travel. That's dope."

Dope. He looked up the definition. Noun: A drug taken illegally for recreational purposes. Noun: A stupid person. Verb: Administer drugs to (a racehorse, greyhound, or athlete) in order to inhibit or enhance sporting performance. Verb: Smear or cover with varnish or other thick liquid. Adjective: Very good.

None of those exactly made sense to him. "I don't understand your meaning"

Yvette laughed again "I don't know why it took me so long to realize you were a future boy you talk funny and don't understand words. Dope means good or cool."

Cool was never a way he imagined someone describing his relations to Brainiac One. "...right"

She got up with the candle in hand "You know I knew a guy whose dad went to jail for murder. He had a villian name and everything." She went over the kitchen and grabbed some chips "My second cousin worked with him. Although now my cousin's in jail too but you know that's life."

The proper response to that, he wasn't sure. "I suppose it is."

After a few seconds of silence the lights on Querl's head came back on and Yvette clapped "That's a good thing isn't it?"

"It is." His systems were back online, which meant he could start scanning the city for what exactly the Children of Liberty are up to. Yet it seems Kara and Nia had the situation handled at this point.

Soon after the lights came back on. Yvette clapped and cheered "Oh yeah, nice job Miss Nal!"


	9. Co worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning conversation with Franklin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Nia chapter while i work on a multi chapter story line coming soon

Even after everything, the Children of Liberty, becoming Dreamer, working with Supergirl, dating Brainy, all off it. Coming into work each morning and working as a reporter excited her.

She brought in doughnut today just because she could. Franklin was the first she got to "Cinnamon twist for you"

He took it with a smile "Thanks Nia"

She noticed a photo on his desk, Dreamer during the interview with Kara. She knew he was there since she was there "Nice photo" 

His smile grew "Thanks." It was clear he was really excited to talk about this so she leaned on his desk and let him talk "I was there you know? The camera man"

"Really?" Nia knew the answer but it helped move conversation

"Yeah" he answered "Kara needed help setting up the cameras and I'm pretty good with tech, although I'm not sure who she was working with to get the message everywhere"

The mystery person would be Brainy. He had hacked some systems to spread the interview faster and more effectively than with conventional methods. Her next question might be egotistical to ask but she was going to anyways "So you met Dreamer?"

He nodded "She's really cool and awesome. Meeting a superhero up close really changed things for me. She's just like everyone else really, even a little camera shy."

It was true. Now was a nervous wreck on the inside when she went to do the interview. Just her first television appearance to help start the conversation between people again. No pressure right? She hid her fear fairly well but it was still there. "Wasn't Cat-Co attacked after that? Were you hurt?"

Franklin took a bite of his doughnut as he answered "No, I even took out one of the agents. It was terrifying and thrilling at the same time. It felt good to not be powerless to them for once."

Nia remember the day he was so terrified to go home he slept here. He's part of the reason she did what she did. He inspired her to be Dreamer. Because him, and everyone like him, deserves to be able to go home and feel safe. "You're never powerless. Even if you're not fighting Children of Liberty, you're changing the world with our work here." She got one of the doughnuts and took a bite.

He set his doughnut down and cleaned his hands up "You know you remind me of her a bit"

Nia choked on the doughnut for a second. First almost coughing it out and then struggling to get it down. "Me?" She wiped her mouth "No way."

He insisted "Well yeah, you're both passionate and fierce. Not afraid to stand up for the little guy sort of thing."

It caught her off guard. How did Kara make up excuses for this? She doesn't even wear a mask how do people not see it? "Thanks," she took the compliment. "I feel like everyone here is like that though, reporting takes a certain kind of person."

He agreed "I guess so, yeah."

"I should get the rest of these around before a riot brakes out." She picked up the box of doughnuts and left casually to not raise suspicion. With time that will probably get easier.


	10. A Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy takes a moment of reflection. Introspective chapter (No dialogue)

It was a calm day. No current threats and social tensions have gone far down. So today, Brainy decided to do something different. Something he didn't even have a chance to do much in the future. Take a personal day. He informed Alex that even though it was his day off, should there be an emergency he'll be unavailable.

For the first time since he got to the twenty first century he disconnected. Separating himself from the DEO servers, from the internet, from local news, from his cell phone. Everything.

It was quiet. So quiet without all that. It was just him and his thoughts now. He needed time to just think, which sounds ironic for someone who can run twelve different thoughts at once. But he really did. He found a hiking trail near the edge of the city that went up through a nearby forest. Green trees hung over his head as he walked, dirt and gravel shifted beneath his feet. It was the perfect place to just think. Away from the world.

After everything with the Children of Liberty he had realized that knowing and living history are much different. It some ways it reminded him of the thirty first century. He used to be judged by the mere mention of his name, the sight of the symbol on his clothes and forehead. Yet before it was just him, he could handle the unfair ridicule.

Yet in this time period it was every alien. Everyone, man, woman and child. They were attacked, pulled from their homes with little to no premise simply because they're different. It wasn't what he imagined.

Coming up to a peak on one of the hills he looked over the edge. He was high enough up to see the National City reservoir in the distance. Water rushing could be heard when he listened closely. He stopped to enjoy it for a moment before continuing to walk.

Then there was learning about his true relation to Nura. That he and Nia were her ancestor, that him and Nia wll one day adopt a child together. The second he learned that he stopped digging for answers in order to preserve the timeline. But he can't get it out of his mind.

Being a father wasn't something he'd given much thought, for a while he wanted he Brainiac lineage to end with him. Now he needs to actually consider it. How would he raise a child? How does Nia feel about it? That he needed to talk to her about one on one.

The real question he needed to ask himself was how did Nura know? Back when he was seventeen, how did she know who he was? Did she just believe in him anyways? A teenager who was a known, convicted criminal and still she and Mon El believed in him. She had to know.

He also had to consider the matter of preserving the timeline. Time travel is a relatively new matter for him. He and Lyle had figured out how to recreate time disruptions soon after Mon El arrived but at that point he had decided to stay and they agreed not to explore time travel further.

It was only used again when Superman showed up and then when him and Irma agreed on the mission that brought him here. So the actual implication of being the ancestor of someone who he's three years younger than were unknown to him. The paradoxical loop it created intergeded him.

Reaching the top of the hiking trail there was a couple there with a baby stroller. This drew his attention back to the immediate facts. That he would be a father one day and while he was worried about it, in some ways it also excited him too.

He was here, in this time period. The birds sang over his head and he had a future a head of him with a fabulous woman. For the first time in his life he felt like he was given a completely clean slate. Not held back by his ancestors or his past. He was just Brainy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The multichapter storyline I was working on is taking longer than I imagined but it's coming.


	11. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul Nal's birthday brings Brainy to something he was terrified to do. Meet Nia's family

Nia checked her watch, being late was not something she wanted right now. "Can you drive any faster" she asked "I really don't want to be late"

Brainy smirked glancing down at the speed gauge of the car and then over to her "Any faster and I'll be speeding and that would be breaking the law. But at this current speed and accounting for traffic we will arrive at your parent's home at five forty seven. Just twenty more minutes."

She rolled her eyes "Alright."

He put one hand on her leg "You're nervous?" It was a question and a statement at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, Nia fiddled with the flowers in her lap "I guess. We haven't all be together as a family since my mom passed. I just want it to be perfect for my Dad."

He's overheard Nia and Maeve planning this dinner for the past three days. They really didn't want their dad to have to lift a finger at his own birthday. "From what I understand of your family dynamic I believe all he wants for his birthday is you and Maeve there. Making dinner for him is just the icing on the cake."

That was her family exactly. 

After almost fifteen minutes an idea hit her "Actually Brainy..."

"Yes?"

"Can you ice a cake?" She asked watching her hometown start to pass her by. It made a warm feeling in her stomach to see her home again. It's never as lively as during the festival season but it was still bustling with life.

His smile grew "Can a Farfarmniflatch shapeshift?"

She rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged "By the way you phrased it I'm going to assume the answer is yes which is great because I'm not good at it and neither is Maeve but she loves to bake the cakes from scratch. We wanted to make cupcakes this year."

It was "I can"

The closer they got to Nia's house the more comfortable she felt but inversely the more worried Brainy felt. He's never done something like this before. Then again he never imagined doing anything like this before he met Nia. Meeting someone's parents is still a tradition in the future on most planets, he just never imagined anyone wanting him to.

He pulled up to her family home, flower beds marked the sidewalks. It looked so...normal. Just a normal, house hold in the twenty first century. An elderly gentleman, Paul Nal, came around the side of the house and Nia took off before the car was even in park. She was too excited and giddy to see her father to wait.

Brainy wasn't so reckless and he fully stopped the car, put it in park and stopped it before getting out. By the time he got out Maeve had joined in the hugging and the laughing. He didn't know exactly how to join in and didn't want to impose so he just stood at the side.

Nia noticed after a minute and grabbed him, pulling him into the circle. "Dad, Maeve, this is Brainy."

They all shook hands "I've seen you two out on the news." Maeve commented "You two kick ass just as well as Supergirl."

Together they walked into her house. Nia chuckled "Well I had a good teacher," She paused and looked at her house. Its looked the same since she was a child with just a few changes here and there. "and Brainy helped too."

Maeve laughed "Oh shade Nia. City life has changes you" She joked

"Shade?" Paul whispered to Brainy for clarification as his daughters went into the kitchen

Brainy shook his head "The slang terms of the twenty first century ellude me as much as you Mr. Nal Sir."

"Please, call me Paul, no Sir-ing me and Brainy?" Paul Nal asked "You got a real name?"

He nodded "Querl Dox." He stopped himself from saying Sir again. Glancing into the kitchen Nia and Maeve started already. Unpacking groceries Maeve had picked up for them to cook with. "Should we help them out?" He asked

Paul looked into the kitchen with such a big smile on his face. "Maeve can you pass me the-the one that's not a turnip but looks like a turnip?" Nia asked

Nura rolled her eyes and grabbed a purple vegetable "Rutabaga. One day you'll learn the names of the vegetables we cook with." Nia took it with a smirk "Not like we make this soup every year."

He shook his head "Last time I tried to help out I got celery thrown at me by their mother." He looked to his daughters but also passed them, thinking. "Trust me, together, they're even more vicious in the kitchen than their mother. I just stay in ear shot for when they call for another set of hands."

Brainy just stood there "So what do we do?"

"Let's start with a house tour and then there's a football game at five" He suggested and they were off.

* * *

Half an hour passed and the kitchen got lively as the food was almost ready. When the flour finished the claws came off. At first it started with just breading the chicken but it never stays that way.

When the chicken went in the oven all that was left was waiting for everything to finish cooking. Maeve had gotten a bit of flour on her hands so she tapped a bit onto Nia's nose while Nia was stirring the stew. "Hey." She said

Maeve shook her head "Just a little flour never hurt no one."

Nia came over to help Maeve with the chicken, more specifically to be closer to the flour. "Well in that case..." she stuck her finger in the flour and rubbed it over Maeve's cheek "no harm right?"

Her mouth hung open "I suppose not" she stuck her hand in the flour and pat Nia's back "but that was, wasn't it?'

Nia giggled and pinched some four then threw it back in Maeve's face. Laughing Maeve did the same and things started to escalate. Both of them started grabbing pinches of flour and throwing it at each other, even ducking behind kitchen chairs to avoid getting hit. But it came to a point where they were both out of flour and the bag was in the middle of the kitchen.

They stood on opposite sides of the room old western style with the song from the Good Bad and the Ugly mentally playing. Who would draw first? Who would take the sprint to get more flour? Answer: Neither. "A truce?" Nia asked "We still need flour left for the cupcakes."

Maeve chuckled "Right a truce" They met in the middle of the room and shook hands. Flour covered hands.

They set the dinner in the oven to keep it warm while they worked on making the cupcake mix. Yet half way through finishing the batter Paul and Brainy came back to the kitchen, which was a complete mess. "Did a loaf of bread explode?" Brainy asked

Maeve and Nia looked to each other and nodded before both grabbing a pinch of flour and tossing it at their dad and Brainy. He wiped his face with a smirk "I see"

Paul grabbed a pinch of flour in both hands and threw it back at his daughters "You got that move from me girls, this isn't a fight you can win." He joked as he walked over and tasted the batter

Nia slapped his hand "No peeking Dad."

He grinned "A lovely chocolate dears. Should I start taking the food out?"

Nodding Maeve answered "It's all ready in the oven, mits are next to the microwave" She paused a second to think, it's been a chaotic kitchen experience and she knew she was forgetting to do something "and Brainy could you set the table?"

After a quick internet search as to what that was and how to do it, Brainy nodded and took some plates and cups from the cabinet.

* * *

Dinner was served ten past six with cupcakes baking in the oven. Vegetable root puree, breaded oven baked chicken breasts, and air fried french fries. They sat around a small rectangular table with six chairs set around it and a football game playing in the background.

Football, the sport amused Brainy. With a quick look at player statistics and a few simulations finding the most likely winner of the game wasn't hard. But he drew his attention back to the table, as they ate and talked "So how's life been keeping you Nia?" Maeve asked "Besides a new hobby of fighting bad guys with Brainy and Supergirl."

She smirked "It's been good. National City is everything I imaged when we were kids and would visit. It's so busy, so full of life, just sweeps you away."

Their dad chuckled "You sound like your Uncle Clyde. He moved up to Opal City" Paul clarified for Brainy "too loud for me, but home for him. He always said 'a city that never sleeps is a life that's never dull' and I told him"

Maeve complete the sentence "A city that never sleeps will never let me get some sleep"

Paul's mouth hung open, like he was betrayed "There's no way I've told that story enough for you to quote it." Nia and Maeve just shook their heads, he looked to Brainy "Well you enjoyed the story right Querl?" He nodded "So what about you, big city or small town kind of guy?"

Most of Brainy's life was in extreme when it came to population density. Either packed city worlds or baren. In betweens, besides farm worlds, were rare and he never had much reason to visit. "Until I came here I had never seen communities like this one. I can't say my opinion on it has fully formed yet."

"No small towns where you're from?" Maeve asked snickering at the strange way he talks.

He shook his head "There were, but the universe is a vast place and I never saw a need to stay in one. When I visited it was never for a prolonged amount of time."

With the way the conversation was going it seemed the question to ask. "Where are you from Querl?" Paul asked. He knew very little about the man his daughter was dating and he wanted to know more. He seemed polite but that doesn't mean he wasn't skeptical, it was his daughter after all.

They looked to each other, it was a common question but answering wasn't easy. He sipped his glass of water before answering "I was born on the planet Colu, but the where isn't as complicated as the when."

Maeve stopped halfway through a bite "Did you say when?"

Yep, that was the kicker. "I'm from the thirty first century, approximately a thousand years in your future"

Maeve shook her head "No way. You're a time traveler? Like a real time traveler? Those are real?"

"Real, yes. Common, no" he answered "Time traveling in this universe is fairly rare to the best of my knowledge. Lyle and I had only figured it out to help a friend and after that we scarcely used it."

Now they couldn't believe what they were hearing "Wait" their father said "you're not just a time traveler, you invented time travel?" He looked to Nia who just nodded "that's incredible."

Brainy shook his head "Invented isn't the proper term. We discovered how to manipulate time disruptions that naturally occur, invented would imply that we created it but it was always there. The real issue was going back in time, forward was much easier do to-"

Nia grabbed his hand "Four and a half hours remember Brainy?"

He folded his hands together "Right. That's a tangent we don't have time for the science behind time travel is quite complicated. What was the original question?"

"City or small towns?" Maeve asked

He smirked "Cities, easier to blend in."

Maeve nodded "Not the popular type?"

His face paled, "I-no" when people, regular people, notice him in public they don't react well, despite his membership to the Legion, all the good he did. Best to be somewhere where no one sees you. Where better than a city? "plus the city keeps my mind occupied."

Every sentence seemed to bring more questions with Paul "Is that a difficult task?"

Brainy nodded "You know how people refer to their thought process as a train of thought?" He asked, trying to explain this without sounding cocky, which is generally what happened when he said he was a twelfth level intellect

"Yeah..." Maeve mumbled

He rubbed his neck "In the future, there's a measuring scale for this, having a single train of thought makes you a first level intellect. My species averages an eighth level intellect but my family, including myself, are twelfth level intellects."

Different. "So you" He started "think twelve different things at once?" Brainy nodded "All the time? Doesn't that get...loud?" Brainy's eyes darted to the floor "I'm sorry, pressing personal questions was not my intent for the night. You seem like a rather fine man Querl"

At this point Brainy understood the whole pressing the partner of someone you like "I understand, why don't we talk about something else though?"

It was silent for a moment before Nia said "So Mae, anyone in your life right now?"

Her sister raised her brow, of course Nia would ask. She had been vague over text the past month about a guy in her life "Nothing official yet"

Nia shook her shoulders with a sly smirk "Oh, saucy." Maeve threw a fry at her, Nia just picked it out of her puree and ate it. "Power move, your turn"

She rolled her eyes and face flushed red "Look it's only been two dates so I'm not jixing anything right now"

"Do tell" Paul joked

Maeve goaned "Dad don't start" They all just stared at her and she caved "Fine. I met him at the music festival last week, and thank god I finally found someone with a sense of humor and has the same taste in music as me."

Nia smirked, that was so sweet "So mystery man have a name? A job?"

She couldn't be surprised Nia had questions ready, she was a trained reporter and interviewer after all "His name's Hal and he's a test pilot for the military."

Hearing this, Brainy choked on the water he was sipping. "Oh, Sprok." He mumbled grabbing a napkin and spilling the rest of his drink in the meantime

Nia helped him dry up "You good there Querl?" Paul asked

He swallowed down a lump in his throat and nodded "Um, yes," He picked up the glass and set more napkins down on the table. His skin flushed a slightly darker blue "I'm sorry about that."

Shaking his head Paul took the cup and refilled it "It's just water Querl, no problem."

Maeve ran her finger through her hair and mouthed to Nia, while Brainy wasn't looking "Did I say something?"

Nia shook her head, there was no reason she knew that he would be thrown off by her love life, and to avoid this getting awkward she just continued the conversation "So, Mae, is there a third date planned with _Hal_?"

The red flush to Maeve's answered for her "So he actually lives over in Coast City, and there's a fundraiser for vets next weekend and he has a plus one."

"Oh, that's adorable!" Nia clapped her hands together. The alarm in Nia's pocket went off "The cupcakes should be cooled if you want to go do them."

Yes. He needed to talk to her in private and cupcakes was the easiest way to get alone with her. "Yeah" They collected up the dishes and went to the kitch.

Paul and Maeve went into the living room and turned on some random cable tv and just took time to relax. Nia took the cupcakes out of fridge and the piping bags. Querl ran his hands over the nozzles that were available and set his heart on the thin flat tip that would make for great roses.

Slowly he started working on these and it was fascinating to watch him work. After each cupcake was done she drizzled sprinkles over top. After about a minute she asked "So what happened at dinner because you're not exactly the clutz of this relationship"

He glanced out of the kitchen and back to Nia "How common is the name Hal among fighter pilots in this century?"

That was certainly a question and was semi worrying. "I mean I'm sure he's not the only Hal in the whole military, why? Who is he?"

Oh time lines, time lines. How do paradoxes really work, what were the consequences? "Hal Jordan, fighter pilot is a name that goes down in the history of Earth, that will survive an extinction level event."

Vague was to expected when she asked about the future but this was her sister involved now. She moved closer to ask "But who is he?" Going down in history didn't always mean it was a good thing, certainly many bad men did too.

If it hasn't happened yet and then he mentions it the cataclysmic events that could follow might fracture space and time itself. "A hero, that's all I can say" he answered trying not to imagine and formulate a world where Hal Jordan never takes the ring.

Nia smirked. Only Maeve. "Alright." She took the plate of cupcakes "But if you won't tell me, you're getting behind that piano."

Brainy chuckled "I'll take that deal."

They came back out with the cupcakes.

The rest of the night was filled with stories and fun times, ending with Brainy finally playing Moonlight Sonata on the piano. As the song ended a sinking feeling was felt in his chest. He shouldn't be able to do that, but he did, and he wasn't going to let worrying about his ancestors ruin such a nice night like tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are taking so long but school's been hectic, and I really appreciate all the support and lovely comments. As an update I've gotten into two of the schools I applied to.


	12. Hiatus

Hey guys, my motivation and ideas for this story really have faded away. I might get a second wind when the show comes back but for the moment I'm putting this story on an official indefinite hiatus. Thank you all for the support you've shown while I've been writing this, I do hope to come back to it one day.


End file.
